jeunes amoureux
by CrazySpaz
Summary: Four years later, they fell in love, too scared to admit it. They were given a second chance.


**Author's intro**: HEY HEY HEY! I keep making stories, but I won't even add more chapters. I'm hopeless. Heh, I started this fic a while back and never got to finish the first chapter, so I thought…What the hay? Why don't I finish this one measly chapter and get on with my other stories or something like that. I'm kinda confusing myself now, but no worries…its not like it's not normal. Crazy is normal for me. Weird is normal for me. A lot of things are normal for me. Well, lets get it ONN!

I don't think guides are necessary unless you REALLY want one, but here it goes:

'Thought/Thinking

"TALKING (DUH)

Action

( ) my little annoying notes, they won't appear as often, because I'm not usually high. SORRAY!

Let that be your guide, now read on suckas.—OH, I forgot the ages for you curious freaks.

Pan: 14 years old

Bra: 15 years old

Trunks: 28-ish

Goten: 27-ish

Gohan: Mid 30's or so (I don't know, be creative...500!) 32!

Videl: 32, too

Goku: 60s or so, GOD…I hate ages.

Chichi: Eh, 50s-60s

Bulma: 60's?

Vegeta: 60's too I guess

Marron: 22

Uub: 24-26

Yamcha: 60s

Krillen: 50s

18: OH GOD…some of these characters aren't even gunna be in this chapter!

FINALLY! Just read, I'm being stupid right now.

* * *

_Past time (YEAH, I know…I had nothing else in mind)_

"Bye Bra!" Pan said hugging her best friend.

Bra now in tears hugged Pan back.

"Please, don't forget about us back in Japan," Bra said.

"I won't," she said back.

Pan turned to Trunks giving him a small smile.

"I know your gunna miss me Briefs, don't go and run to your room crying now," said Pan grinning.

"Oh I will, my best friend is leaving me for Hawaii," he said grabbing her into a hug.

Pan and Trunks both let go, blushing. She turned to Goten saying, "Take care of grandma for me Uncle and when I get back you better be ready for some ass kicking!"

Goten gave her the famous son grin and said, "Oh don't worry favorite niece of mine, you better be ready for some ass kicking when you get back."

Pan rolled her eyes.

"Goten I'm your ONLY niece."

"For now that is," he said winking towards Gohan and Videl.

Pan looked at her parents confused.

"Don't ask, Goten's just joking," Gohan said.

"Okay Dad," Pan said eyeing him suspiciously.

"Oh, Gohan! Don't forget to call us when you arrive!" Chichi said in tears.

"Oh, mom, of course we'll call when we get there."

"Gohan, our plane is boarding right now; let's go!"

"Okay Videl, bye guys!"

"Bye BOXERBOY! WONDER BRA! Bye Crack head! Bye everyone," said Pan, as she left winking.

"What the hell? Crack head," asked Goten, scratching his head.

"Goten don't think too hard, you might hurt yourself."

"Shut up Boxer boy."

"No, YOU shut up Crack head."

"No, you!"

"YOU!"

"NO, YOU!"

"YOU!"

"SHUT UP asswipes and wave goodbye to Pan, Gohan and Videl."

"Be quiet Wonder Bra," yelled Trunks and Goten.

SLAP!

"Don't you ever raise your voice like that, to a girl especially," Chichi said putting away her frying pan.

"Yes ma'am!"

Pan turned her head back watching the scene unfold, and giggled.

"Pan, honey, watch where you're going befor-," Videl said getting cut off.

BAM

"Oww, why the hell do they have a pole in the middle the escalator?"

"Honey, it WASN'T in the middle, you just weren't paying attention; besides we got off the escalator a while ago," Gohan said.

"When was that," asked Pan rubbing her forehead.

"That was when we were with the whole gang, I'm afraid you might've walked into that pole a little too hard; Are you okay?"

"Dad, I'm fine."

"You don't look like it."

"The pain will subside soon."

'Hopefully,' Pan added.

"That's right, you Son's have hard heads, nothing to worry about honey," Videl said.

"Right."

As soon as the plane took off, Pan stared off through the window.

sigh 'I'm gunna miss you guys, especially you Boxer boy.'

**Back at the airport**

Achoo!

"Trunks, are you okay? Are you catching a cold? Oh, sweetie, I know I shouldn't have let you stayed outside too long, it's about to get colder now, sense fall is almost here."

"Onna! Saiyans don't get sick."

"OH shut up Vegeta!"

Trunks just rolled his eyes and turned to his best friend, who was happily munching on some snacks walking next to his sister who smiled back at him taking his cookies without him noticing.

'How come I've never noticed that?'

'Because you're a dumbass.'

'WTF?'

'YEAH! You heard me, you're a dumbass.'

'I AM NOT!'

'YEAH you are, can't even give your best friend a real good bye and might I add the one you happen to be falling for.'

'Oh shut up.'

'Make me.'

'Oh I wi- HEY why am I arguing with myself?'

'Cause you're a DUMBASS, geez how many times do I have to say it?'

'SHUT UP!'

Trunks now grabbing his head, muttered something about working too much and needing a vacation.

"Hey there bro, are you okay?"

"Just peachy Bra," muttered Trunks.

Bra gave him a your-always-crazy look.

After that she turned away and grabbed onto Goten's arm telling him she'd buy him some more cookies.

* * *

**Present day**

Pan sat on the roof, arms over her knees, watching the sun set off into the ocean, wishing for something, no wait someone.

'It's been four years since I've seen them, I wish that-'

Not noticing the footsteps at all, Pan laid back watching the stars, recalling back to those days where she would sit and watch with her uncle and Trunks. Sighing, Pan closed her eyes, sensing someone behind her she quickly opened her eyes.

"PAN, getcho ass outta the clouds!"

"Kact?"

"NO! It's Trunks."

"Shuddup!"

"Hah, thought so."

"What do you want?"

"Gohan wants to talk to you and surprisingly me."

"Why," Pan asked suspiciously.

"Psh, I don't know, BUT that's why he told me to call you, TO FIND OUT; damn Pan a little slow today aren't we?"

"Geez, guess I know whose time of the month it is."

"Oh shut up! Gohan's been on my ass about me influencing you on something."

"Hah, what would that be, street racing?"

"Hey, that's all you."

"Is not, you're the one that got me into it."

"Stop blaming others for your own actions."

"Not my fault I got caught."

"You did get caught idiot."

"SHUT UP, I hate reliving that day."

"You're not."

"Is too."

Kact shook her head and just walked away.

"What?"

Before Kact could jump off the roof she said, "You better get your ass down in the kitchen in five minutes or I'll personally make it so you have no ass anymore."

As that said, Kact jumped off the roof and landed in Pan's balcony walking away into the kitchen, muttering words about Pan missing Trunks and Pan becoming less aware of anything.

"Gohan needs to send that girl back to Japan; I can't stand her up there anymore thinking about the same thing over and over again," muttered Kact.

Kact walked down the stairs and to her surprise Pan sat at the kitchen table along with Gohan and Videl.

"Oh, hey Kact didn't think you were coming," Videl said.

Kact sat down across from Pan and just nodded.

"Well, anyways…I have great news," Gohan said smiling at Pan.

Kact looked at Gohan irritated.

"I don't think I need to hear this," Kact said getting up.

"Oh, but you do."

"Make it quick, tousan wants me to spar with him in five minutes, oh by the way, why isn't he here or mom?"

"I already told them," Gohan replied.

Kact sat back down.

"Anyways…as I was saying, I have gre-"

"We know, Gohan just get to the point," this time, Videl said.

"Fine," grumbled Gohan.

"Dad, can you get to the point, I'm getting a little impatient."

"Okay honey, well anyways, Bulma and her family and our family are coming to visit us this Friday."

Pan jumped up and ran to her dad hugging him.

"Finally, now that girl can finally get it settled," muttered Kact.

"Kact, aren't you excited? You're gunna get to meet your brother," Videl said smiling.

"Oh, I'm ecstatic, but I gotta go now, Chow," Kact said walking off.

"Stuck up bitch," Pan yelled.

"Pan, watch your language," Videl scolded.

"Sorry mum."

Kact turned back at Pan and flicked her off running away laughing.

"OH hell no," said Pan running off to catch Kact.

"Daddy, you don't know how much this means to me," Pan shouted running after Kact.

"Now don't break anything," Gohan shouted.

"WE WON'T!"


End file.
